Toys 1
by Sast
Summary: Ahaha akhirnya Kelar juga :D


"Oi! Neji! Ayo ikutan!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyala berseru pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang melintas didepannya.

Pemuda berambut panjang bernama Neji itu menoleh, sedikit menaikkan alisnya menatap pemuda berambut kuning menyala yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Dengan gadis itu?" Neji menunjuk kearah gadis berambut kuning panjang terikat disamping pemuda berambut kuning menyala tadi.

"Yap! Ino bilang dia bisa memuaskan kita berdua." Sahut sirambut kuning sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Gadis berambut kuning panjang terikat disamping pemuda itu tersenyum menggoda kearah Neji. Baju berwarna merah sebatas dada dan rok mini dengan belahan sampai pinggul membalut tubuh gadis itu. Sigadis sedikit mengangkat rok mini miliknya, menunjukkan g-string seksi berwarna serupa dengan baju dan roknya kearah Neji, berusaha menggoda pemuda berambut panjang tersebut.

"Naruto..." Neji bersuara pelan.

Pemuda berambut kuning menyala itu menatap Neji, masih dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Aku tak tertarik," lanjut Neji dingin.

"Eh?" Naruto melotot tak percaya kearah Neji. "Apa kau yakin?"

Naruto merangkul gadis seksi disampingnya. Mengangkat rok mini yang menutupi bagian bawah sigadis.

"Coba kau lihat dia." Naruto mencengkeram selangkangan gadis disampingnya yang hanya tertutup g-string tipis.

Sigadis mendesah.

"Naruto..." Neji kembali berujar pelan.

"Ayolah Neji..." Naruto menatap Neji dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau yakin?"

"Ahhnn.." Gadis berambut panjang itu kembali mendesah saat Naruto menarik baju sebatas dada miliknya hingga perut dan meremas dadanya yang besar sambil sesekali memilin putingnya.

"Kau lihat?" Naruto menyeringai, " Dada dan selangkangannya benar-benar menggoda kan?" tawar Naruto, masih tak menyerah.

Neji menatap Naruto yang semakin cepat memainkan dada sigadis dan selangkangannya. Wajah sigadis sudah memerah dan nafasnya semakin memburu.

"AH!" sigadis memekik saat tiba-tiba Neji mendekat kearahnya dan memasukkan beberapa jarinya kedalam lubang yang ada diselangkangannya.

"Hahahaha~ Kau tertarik juga ternyata!" sergah Naruto yang tak mau kalah dan mulai ikut memasukkan dua jarinya kelubang anus milik sigadis yang masih berdiri dengan susah payah dipelukannya.

"AHH~!" sigadis memekik semakin nyaring saat dua lubang miliknya diisi oleh jari-jari milik dua pemuda tampan itu.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan dalam dua menit, aku akan berhenti." Ucap Neji sambil semakin mempercepat kocokan jari-jarinya didalam selangkangan sigadis.

"Okey~!" sahut Naruto yang menambah empat jari kedalam lubang anus sigadis dan ikut mempercepat kocokannya.

"Kyyyaaaaa~!" Sigadis menggeliat semakin tak karuan. Dada besar miliknya berguncang kesegala arah mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

"Akh! A-AKKHH!" Sigadis berseru panjang saat akhirnya orgasme sudah dirasakannya. Cairan hangat putih menyembur dari lubang yang masih dikocok Neji dengan jemariya, tak berhenti walau sigadis sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto terkekeh, "kau memang jahat, Neji."

"A-AAA! A-AAAAAHHH!" Sigadis semakin menggila. Walau orgasme sudah dicapainya, namun tak ada tanda sedikitpun dari Neji bahwa dia akan berhenti mengocok lubang miliknya. Begitupula Naruto yang terus menerus mengocok lubang anusnya.

"15 menit lagi." Ucap Neji datar sambil menambahkan jarinya kedalam lubang diselangkangan sigadis.

"Okey!" sahut Naruto tak mau kalah.

Kedua bola mata sigadis membulat. Peluh menetes tiada henti dari tubuhnya. Orgasme yang baru saja dialaminya sekali lagi dirasakannya. Delapan jari yang memenuhi dua lubang ditubuhnya sungguh membuatnya tak karuan.

"Nghhh..." suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari mulut gadis berambut panjang terikat yang kini terbaring diranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya. Kedua dada besar milik gadis itu terikat dengan gelang karet dikedua putingnya, membuat buah dada gadis itu menyatu dan berwarna kemerahan akibat ikatan tersebut.

Kedua tangan sigadis terikat dikedua sisi ranjang, begitupula dengan kedua kakinya. Menampakkan selangkangan sigadis yang kemerahan dan dipenuhi cairan terekspos seluruhnya.

"Ddrrrrtttt..."

Sebuah suara benda yang bergetar cepat terdengar dari lubang diselangkangan sigadis. Sebuah kabel berwarna jingga keluar dari lubang tersebut dengan sebuah remote yang menunjuk keposisi maksimal diujungnya.

"Ahhh..." sigadis terus menggeliat disisa tenaganya akibat benda yang tertanam dilubang miliknya.

"Haahh... Ini sangat asyik!" Naruto berseru sambil memukul selangkangan sigadis pelan.

"Yah.." Neji berjalan kearah pintu kamar yang sejak tadi malam dia tempati dengan Naruto dan gadis berambut kuning panjnga yang terikat diranjang itu.

"Hehehehe..." Naruto terkekeh sambil berjalan kearah Neji dan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Neji sambil membuka pintu.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah ceria yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ngghhh... le-lepaskan aku dulu... Ahhh.." sigadis yang masih terikat diranjang itu bersuara dengan susah payah.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh kearah sigadis. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji akan melepaskanmu, kan?" tanya Naruto santai.

"!" kedua bola mata sigadis membulat beberapa saat, "A-akuuhh sudah tak.. ku-kuattt.." pintanya memelas. Tubuhnya terus menerus menggelinjang akibat benda yang tak berhenti bergetar diselangkangannya.

"Nikmati saja!" Naruto mengukir cengiran khas diwajahnya, " Jaa~!" serunya sambil melangkah keluar kamar tersebut bersama Neji.

"Aaaaahhhh~!" sigadis kembali mendesah panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Cairan putih kembali keluar dari selangkangannya.

Suasana kelas 3A sudah mulai ramai. Para siswa diruangan itu sudah memenuhi kelas. Suara celotehan dan kikikan tawa mengisi ruangan itu. Sampai seorang guru dengan wajah tertutup masker memasuki ruangan kelas itu dan meletakkan tumpukan buku setinggi 30cm keatas mejanya.

"Ehem!" siguru bermasker itu sedikit berdehem menarik perhatian siswa-siswinya.

Seluruh siswa menoleh dan menatap siguru yang sedikit tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang siswi baru." Guru bermasker itu menatap kearah pintu geser disebelah kanannya dan sedikit mengangguk.

Tap!

Seorang gadis berambut panjang kebiruan indigo berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Seragam putih dengan dasi hitam panjang dan rok hitam membalut tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang seksi.

Semua mata menatap kearah gadis dengan paras cantik tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama anda, Nona Hyuuga." Ucap siguru bermasker sopan.

Sigadis tersenyum sedikit gugup kearah guru bermasker itu dan kemudian menoleh kearah teman-teman barunya yang menatapnya antusias.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku!" Ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu sedikit tergagap.

"Hei, Hinata! Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ucap seorang siswa berambut kecoklatan dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap pemuda itu dalam, "be-benarkah?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya! Kita pernah bertemu," pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Semua siswa dikelas itu menatap pada pemuda itu, sedikit menyangsikan pernyataannya.

"Ma-maaf... Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Aku yakin." sipemuda bersikeras, "tapi sayangnya aku juga lupa dimana."

Hinata melirik sedikit bingung pada pemuda itu.

"Bisa minta nomer telpon mu? Nanti kalau aku sudah ingat akan kuhubungi!" lanjut pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan handphone berwarna coklat miliknya.

"Ahahahaha~ bilang saja mau minta nomer dari awal, Kiba!" cela pemuda berambut seperti mangkok.

"Ahahaha~ ada-ada saja kau, Kiba!" dan seluruh isi kelas pun menjadi riuh akibat ulah Kiba tadi.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum sambil menunduk, "Ehe.. boleh saja." Jawabnya pelan.

"Yuhuu~ kalau begitu aku juga!"

"Aku juga minta!"

Dan kelas itupun menjadi benar-benar riuh. Guru bermasker yang masih duduk dibalik mejanya sepertinya sudah mereka anggap tidak ada disana.

"Ohayou~ Mina~!" sebuah suara cempreng namun memiliki aura kuat terdengar dari pintu masuk ruangan kelas 3A.

Semua mata menatap kearah sumber suara itu, walau mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Membuat seluruh ruangan kelas itu kembali tenang.

Hinata ikut menoleh kesisi kanannya, tepat kearah pintu masuk.

"Ah! Ada anak baru rupanya!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang adalah Naruto itu berseru saat sudah berdiri disamping Hinata. seorang pemuda berambut panjang kecoklatan yang adalah Neji berdiri disamping Naruto, menatap dingin pada Hinata.

"Ne-Neji-nii?" Hinata sedikit terkejut menatap pemuda disamping Naruto.

"Wah! Kau kenal gadis cantik ini, Neji?" Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata dan mencium tengkuk gadis itu.

"E-eh?" Hinata sedikit berjengit mendapati perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"Ini kan didepan kelas!" batin Hinata.

Hinata menatap kearah teman-teman kelasnya yang baru.

Aneh.

Tak satupun dari teman kelasnya itu yang merespon. Mereka seolah sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ah, satu hal lagi.

Mereka nampak takut untuk sekedar menatap wajah pemuda yang masih merangkulnya ini.

"Sepupu ku." Jawab Neji datar dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju kursinya yang berada dibaris kedua sebelum belakang.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kakashi-sensei! Dia akan duduk disamping ku!" Seru Naruto seenaknya sambil menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya duduk disampingnya. Menuju tempat duduk yang berada tepat dipojok paling belakang dikelas itu.

Guru bermasker itu menoleh santai pada Naruto, "ya." Sahutnya.

"Ehehehe.." Naruto terkekeh, "Sankyuu sensei!" serunya.

Kakashi, sensei bermasker itu, kini mulai sibuk membuka buku-buku tebal yang tadi dibawanya.

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

TBC...


End file.
